Father returned
by Skovko
Summary: Seth has been betrayed by his girlfriend, and he doesn't understand why. She's not picking up her phone to give him any answers. After three days of silence, he goes back to work to try and catch her there. When her father's music hits, the pieces slowly start falling into place.
1. Wanting answers

Seth watched the footage for the umpteenth time. He still had a hard time believing that was his girlfriend in the ring beating him down with a chair. Everytime he rewatched it, he tried to convince himself that the long, curly, chestnut brown hair that flew around wildly as she swung the chair belonged to another woman. Everytime reality came crashing down fast when she stood still and the camera zoomed in on her face. Those dark green eyes looked dangerous and insane. It really was her. It really was Frederica.

He tried calling her again. Of course she didn't answer. She hadn't answered for three days since the brutal beatdown. He just wanted to know why. He thought they were happy together. He waited for the beep and left another message. He was sure she was listening to them.

"Hi, it's me. Again," he sighed. "What did I do wrong? I just wanna know what I did for you to turn on me like that. Please, angel, talk to me. Just tell me what I did so I can get some peace of mind. I'll back off afterwards. Just talk to me. Please."

The house felt empty without her. That was another thing he couldn't understand. It was like up until the moment she assulted him, she hadn't planned for it to happen. Nothing had been packed. All her things were still there. Even their animals were left for Seth to keep, and he knew she would never have abandoned them. The dog Kevin had been his from before they met so that made sense, but the four cats hadn't. Two of them she already had when they met, and the other two they had adopted together. She would never abandon her cats. It made no sense.

"Seth!" Roman pounded on the front door. "I know you're in there!"

Seth sighed and walked out to open the front door. Roman gave him a concerned look.

"You know, you could just walk in. It's unlocked," Seth said.  
"Boundaries," Roman shrugged. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like crap," Seth said.  
"Understandable," Roman patted Seth's shoulder. "Ready to go to work?"  
"No, but I have to. She should be there. She might be dodging my calls but she can't run forever. I want answers," Seth said.

And answers he got. Not answers he had seen coming but he should have known. It had never crossed his mind that her father of all people had come back to WWE. It wasn't until the familiar song hit and Shane McMahon ran out to do his stupid dance that the pieces slowly started to fit together. Both Seth and Roman stared in surprise at a monitor.

"That fucking slimeball!" Seth snarled.  
"You didn't know?" Roman asked.  
"No, I didn't fucking know!" Seth hissed. "Frederica didn't tell me."

Shane ran down to the ring. His music cut off and he smirked at the audience.

"I'm back," he said.

The entire audience booed.

"Calm down, calm down," Shane said. "You just have to accept that I'm here. I'm not going away. In fact, I got backup around here already."

Despite already having a feeling it would happen, Seth still felt surprised and even more betrayed when Frederica's music hit. It was like seeing a totally different person when she walked out. The hair and the clothes were still the same but she gave off a completely different vibe. She seemed angry. She walked straight down to the ring to join her father.

"My little girl has come back to me," Shane smiled.

Seth turned and walked towards the door. Roman hurried up next to Seth.

"Seth?" Roman asked.  
"You're either with me or you'll stay here. You're not gonna fucking stop me," Seth said.  
"I'm with you," Roman said.

They started sprinting through the halls. There was no time to alert the sound guy that the two men were heading for the ring. It took everyone by surprise when they came out and started sprinting down the ramp. Shane and Frederica rolled out of the ring fast, jumped the barricade and ran up the stairs. They stopped on top and looked down at the two men inside the ring.

"Where are you going, Shane?" Seth yelled. "Where are you going, huh?"  
"None of your business," Shane said.  
"But she is," Seth pointed at Frederica. "So this is why you betrayed me? For him?"  
"He's my father," Frederica said.  
"Do I need to remind you of how much he hurt you over the years? All the late night talks we had about how heartbroken you were because of him? All those times I held you while you cried? How I promised to never leave you like he did? Fucking ironic that you turn around and pull a stunt like that on me instead," Seth said.  
"She forgives me," Shane smirked.  
"The fuck she does!" Seth growled. "Roman?"  
"Still with you, brother," Roman said.

The two men jumped out the ring and over the barricade. Shane and Frederica took off before Roman and Seth reached the stairs. The two men stormed up the stairs only to find an empty hallway on top.

"Fuck!" Seth yelled.  
"You'll get him eventually," Roman said.  
"Not eventually," Seth stared at Roman. "Tonight!"


	2. A solution

Seth and Roman were hiding in the darkness. The fence had been easy to climb. The darkness served as their protection. Now they were standing there, looking up at Shane's house while trying to figure out a way to get in without setting off the alarm.

"I just need to figure out what room she's in. I can get her out of there fast," Seth said.  
"Or you could just go talk to her," Roman said.

Roman was pointing to the left side of the house. Seth looked in the direction and saw that Frederica had moved out through the sliding door. She had closed the door behind her. Seth stared at the glass but he couldn't see anyone on the other side. It was now or never. He ran through the dark garden with Roman hot on his heels. Halfway across it she looked at them but she didn't turn to move back inside. It was like she was expecting them.

"Angel!" Seth wrapped his arms around her. "Fuck, I've missed you."

For a moment he ignored what had went down and how she had hurt him. He hadn't been near her for three long days. He was sure she was about to break his heart even more so he craved to hold her for a few seconds.

"Talk to me," Seth pleaded. "Roman, give us a moment."  
"Sure," Roman said.  
"No, he can stay," Frederica said. "It's probably better he stays so I won't do anything stupid."  
"Like what?" Seth asked.  
"Like actually go with you," Frederica answered.

Tears were spilling out of her eyes. Seth reached his hands up to dry her cheeks with his thumbs. So many times she had cried over Shane to him. Even though Shane was the reason again, it was different this time around. She was on the other side.

"Why did you leave me?" Seth asked.  
"Shane came to me three days ago at the arena. I swear, I didn't know he was back. He took me by surprise shortly before we went to the ring," Frederica said.  
"Oh, angel," Seth sighed.

He stroked her cheek. He knew the battle inside her.

"I know there's a little girl inside you still craving her father's love. You've been in this situation many times before. He never follows through with his promises. He always ends up hurting you again," Seth said.  
"It's not about that. I told him no," Frederica said.  
"You did?" Seth asked surprised.  
"I don't wanna play his game anymore. After I met you, I've become stronger. I told him no and it felt so good," Frederica said.  
"So what changed?" Seth asked.  
"He told me if I didn't do it, he'd fire us both. I still wasn't gonna do it. It wasn't until we were inside the ring that I realized I had to. I don't care about losing my job but I couldn't let him fuck up your career," Frederica said.

It suddenly made sense why she had seemed to angry when walking down to the ring earlier that night. She was angry at Shane. She was doing it for Seth.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?" Seth asked.  
"And have him catch me talking to you? And even if he didn't, I knew I had to tell you face to face. I knew you'd come running here tonight," Frederica said.  
"I love you," Seth said.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you too," Frederica said. "But you gotta go now."  
"What? No! Not without you!" Seth said firmly.  
"You have to," Frederica said.  
"I refuse," Seth said.  
"Roman," Frederica looked at Roman. "Please."  
"Let's go, Seth," Roman grabbed Seth's arm. "Don't cause any unnecessary trouble."  
"Unnecessary?" Seth snapped. "That's my fucking girlfriend and I want her to come home!"  
"Let's go!" Roman said with authority.

Roman more or less pulled Seth away from Frederica. Roman knew Seth was hurting. The sound of the sliding door opening and closing, followed by a sob from Seth, was more than enough for Roman to feel a part of his own heart break. It broke for the man he saw as his little brother. Roman stopped and pulled Seth into his arms.

"It's gonna be okay," Roman said.  
"I know," Seth cried. "I'll fucking make sure of it."

Roman looked at Seth and smirked. Roman should have known his little brother already had a plan.

"What's your plan?" Roman asked.  
"Marissa's not her mother," Seth said.  
"She's not?" Roman asked.  
"No, Shane had Frederica when he was 19. She lived with her mother. You never wondered why she has curls and green eyes and, I don't know, look nothing alike Marissa and the three little boys?" Seth asked.

Seth dried his eyes and gave Roman a little smile.

"Okay, what's Marissa got to do with the plan?" Roman asked.  
"Shane and Stephanie don't see eye to eye," Seth said. "But Stephanie and Marissa do."  
"Still not following," Roman said.  
"Convince one and you got both on your side," Seth smirked. "Marissa never cared about having Frederica around. If I got a solution, she'll listen. And I got a fucking solution."


	3. All the love

Seth and Roman stood waiting next evening. Shane and Frederica weren't gonna be able to run. Luckily Shane's ego made him open the show despite the audience booing him out of the building. Frederica was by his side as expected.

"You can boo all you want," Shane said. "The fact of the matter is..."

He didn't get to finish the sentence. He had been busy keeping an eye on the ramp that he forgot there were several other ways into the ring. Seth and Roman jumped the barricade behind Shane's back. Before Shane and Frederica knew what was happening, the two men were inside the ring. Seth wrapped his arms around Frederica and pulled her towards a ring corner while Roman sent Shane down with a superman punch.

"Stay down!" Roman threatened. "Or you'll get more until you can't get up on your own."  
"You're so fucking fired!" Shane hissed.  
"Guess again," Roman smirked.

Stephanie's music hit. Stephanie and Marissa came walking out side by side. The sight of his wife had Shane sit up. He still didn't dare to get up all the way since Roman was still standing close and just waiting for an excuse to punch Shane again.

"Shane," Stephanie sighed. "Why must you always make everything about you? You're selfish."  
"What are you talking about?" Shane asked.  
"You made Frederica turn on Seth by threatening her? I know I'm not the mother of the year but I know you're not supposed to threaten your children," Stephanie said.  
"She's my fucking daughter!" Shane yelled. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want! You weren't the one raising her!"  
"Neither were you!" Marissa yelled back.

Shane was stunned by Marissa yelling at him. He knew Marissa never cared much about Frederica but at least his wife always treated his daughter friendly whenever he brought Frederica back to the family. It wasn't like Marissa hated Frederica. Shane was still surprised at Marissa's anger though.

"You threatened her and Seth's job," Stephanie said.  
"I got every right," Shane smirked.  
"You might," Stephanie smirked back. "But I got rights too."

Shane didn't care if Roman would send him back down. The way his sister was smirking had him feeling uneasy. He grabbed the ropes and pulled himself up to stand.

"What did you do?" Shane asked.  
"I wrote them new contracts. All three of them since I know you'll try and take it out on Roman as well," Stephanie said.  
"You can't do that!" Shane yelled.  
"I can and I did. Well, we did," Stephanie pointed at Marissa. "You see, the rules clearly state any contract need a signature from each household. Marissa counts as a signature from your household. They got new contracts saying they can't get fired by you. In return Frederica will stay away from your family completely so Marissa can concentrate on raising your boys."  
"You bitch!" Shane growled.

Stephanie nodded at Roman. Before Shane could react, Roman sent Shane back down with another superman punch.

"Looks like you're the bitch since you're the one down on your knees right now," Stephanie said.

Stephanie and Marissa walked back out. In all this time Seth had been leaning against the turnbuckle while holding on tight to Frederica. She was standing with her back against his chest so she could see everything. She hadn't spoken a word at all. Roman turned and looked at the two people in the corner.

"Are we rolling or staying?" Roman asked.

Seth kissed Frederica's cheek and moved his mouth to her ear.

"What do you say, angel?" Seth spoke softly.  
"I wanna come home," Frederica whispered.  
"Let's go home then," Seth said.

Seth's smile grew as wide as it could. He spun her around and pecked her lips quickly before all three of them rolled out of the ring. There would be plenty of time to kiss her for real once he got her out of there.

"Frederica!" Shane yelled from the ring. "He'll hurt you!"  
"No, I'm the one always there!" Seth yelled back. "Unlike you, I actually fucking love her!"

Seth took Frederica's hand and walked up the ramp. Frederica never turned around to look at her father. It was clear she was done with him for good. Seth kept holding on to her hand while they got into the back seat of Roman's car. All three of them entered the house shortly after. A dog and four cats all stood ready to welcome home Frederica.

"My babies!" Frederica dropped to her knees to pet them all. "Kevin, Odin, Thor, Loki, Sleipnir. I've missed you all."  
"Kevin is still so out of place with his name among the Norse mythology ones," Roman chuckled.  
"It's her thing," Seth chuckled back. "Angel, do you want anything? Something to drink maybe?"  
"I just want all the love," Frederica laughed and looked at Seth. "Especially yours if I still deserve it."

Seth dropped down to his knees next to her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You deserve it," Seth said. "All of it."  
"I'm sorry," Frederica said.  
"I forgive you," Seth said. "Always."


End file.
